El pasado oculto de naruto cap 1
by ArletteWinchester
Summary: Terror,romance,aventura,accion,ciencia ficcion,misterio,sobre natural y familias xD


El pasado oculto de Naruto

Capitulo 1: ¡¡El cumpleaños de Naruto!!

Naruto: otro día... otro día que no se acuerdan de mi cumpleaños!... deberia hacer algo... pero que haré?...

????: naruto!!!(llega)

Naruto: sakura-chan... que pasa?...

Sakura: la maestra tsunade quiere hablar contigo!

Naruto: la vieja tsunade... ahora que querrá?(pensando: ya ni en mi cumpleaños puedo descansar...--U)(cierra en puño la mano)

Naruto: vamos sakura-chan!...(se va corriendo en direccion al lugar donde estaba el quinto hokage)

Sakura: y ahora que le pasará a naruto? o.o...

Naruto(llega con el quinto hokage, con una cara de enojo, gritando)AHORA QUE QUIERES VIEJA TSUNADE??!!

Tsunade: ahora que mosco te pico?... Naruto!... aca no es lugar para que vengas a gritar!...

Naruto(se calma): gomen nasai... es que!... hoy es!... olvidelo...

Tsunade: esta es tu mision: debes proteger a la princesa de la aldea de la sombra

Naruto: y por que hoy???!!... no puede ser otro día!...

Tsunade: lo tienes que hacer hoy no mañana Naruto!!

Naruto: la aldea de la sombra eh?... mmm... creo que se donde es...

Tsunade: estas seguro Naruto?...

Naruto: claro yo ya he estado ahi!...

Tsunade(lo mira "que estarías haciendo ahi naruto")

Naruto: Eh!! No seas malpensada vieja!... yo no haria nada malo deberas!!

Tsunade: como eres entrenado por Jiraiya...

Naruto: yo no soy como ero-sennin!!... asi que no piense cosas malas!...

Tsunade: bueno... entonces hinata y kiba iran con...(naruto ya se habia ido)

Tsunade: u.ú... ese naruto!!! Y ahora que le pasaaa!! Dejandome sola hablando!! no se lo perdonarééé!!

Naruto: la aldea de la sombra... yo se quién de esa aldea se puede acordar de mi cumpleaños...(se va corriendo)

Hinata: n-naruto-kun esperanos!!

Naruto(se detiene)Hinata-chan... o.o

Kiba: planeabas hacer la mision tu solo?... è.e

Akamaru: guau guau! ò.ó

Hinata(saca una pequeña cajita)n-naruto esto... esto... te lo regalo...(se pone roja como tomate)

Naruto: para mi?...(pensando: hinata si se acordo de mi cumpleaños)(agarra de las manos a hinata)Hinata-chan!... Arigatou!! Arigatou!...

Hinata(sonrie)de nada naruto...

Naruto: A la aldea de las sombras!(caminando)

(llegan a la aldea)

Hinata: pero parece que no hay nadie o.o...

Naruto(se cruza de brazos)pero q les pasa...

(sale gente de la aldea de la sombra)

Naruto(mira entre la gente)o.o.. y donde esta Minoru-hime?

Hinata: minoru?...

Kiba: acaso conoces a la princesa de aquí?...

Naruto: claro... nosotros 2 fuimos amigos desde niños... deberás!

(llega la princesa, usando siempre un pañuelo en la cabeza)

Naruto: Minoru-chan!! nee-chan!...

Minoru: naruto-kun!!...(se acerca corriendo a naruto)

Naruto: minoru-chan cuantas veces te he dicho q te ves mejor sin ese pañuelo!!...

Minoru: es que... dirián q soy un fenomeno... y yo no quiero que digan eso...

Naruto: si dicen eso los golpeo no te preocupes!...

Minoru: esta bien me convenciste...(se quita el pañuelo)

Kiba: OO nani??!!!

Hinata: OO

Akamaru: guau guau guau!! Oo

Minoru(se esconde detrás de naruto) o-o

Naruto: jeje n.nU... sorpresa?...

Minoru: TT ya vez por eso no quería quitarmelo...

Naruto: no te preocupes son amigos míos...

Naruto: y ademas te ves mas bonita sin ese pañuelo(se sonroja un poco y cierra sus ojos, con una gran sonrisa)

Minoru: de verdad naruto?... domo arigatou gozaimasu!(sonrie)

Naruto: jeje...

Kiba: ya tortolo... vinimos a protegerte... minoru...

Minoru: protegerme?... de que?...

Naruto: no hay tiempo... te tenemos q llevar a un lugar seguro!...

Minoru: entendido...

Naruto(carga a minoru en su espalda)

Minoru: o///O na-naruto!...

Naruto// yo la llevaréé!! dattebayou!

Kiba: -.-U esta bien... pero recuerda... si los enemigos llegan te avisaremos!...

Naruto: okis ...

Minoru: o.o...

Naruto(se va caminando con minoru en la espalda)

Naruto: y dime... minoru... como te ha ido?...

Minoru: pues no muy bien...

Naruto: por que?...

Minoru: desde q murió mi padre... todos en la aldea me ven como un monstruo...

Naruto: te entiendo... a mi me pasaba lo mismo cuando era niño... todos me veian como un monstruo...

Minoru: y a ti por que?...

Naruto(se toca el pecho con su mano)es por lo que paso hace tiempo en la aldea de konoha...

Minoru: perdon por recordartelo...

Naruto: no te preocupes...

???(en los arbustos) caiste en mi trampa...

Minoru(olfateando el aire)... o.o.. hay alguien aquí...

???: jutsu no wasureru!!!

Minoru(se desmaya en la espalda de naruto)

Naruto: MINORU!!!(la baja de su espalda, y empieza a moverla)despierta minoru despierta!!

???: (sale de los arbustos) mejor entregala... ella perdió la memoria por causa de mi jutsu... ja nada hará q regrese su memoria

Naruto: deja a minoru como estaba y largate de aqui!!! Grrr...(se le ponen los ojos rojos)

???: no... imposible... mi mision es llevarme a la princesa conmigo...

Naruto(deja a minoru en el suelo con cuidado y va y golpea al tipo q le habia borrado la memoria)

Naruto(saca su shuriken y empieza a destajar al tipo, hasta q lo mata)

(llega kiba y akamaru)

Kiba: pero q paso aquí? o.o...

Naruto: grrrrr...(se tranquiliza un poco, cubierto de sangre,lagrimas salian de sus ojos y se acerca a minoru)minoru...


End file.
